Narutox hinata
by Gingkamaster
Summary: Naruto might fall in love with hinata at a party. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH its a good day to wake up and get some ramen naruto said getting up. *naruto* microwave dam it look good is hell naruto said. Someone opens door KNOCK KNOCK DAM IM COMMING! shit

*opens the door oo ts just you shikamaru what do you want? o I just want to crash in here because I got in a fight with temari shikamaru said looking lazy as always.

HELL NO! naruto said getting mad, ok I will just go

back at night o and naruto do you want to come at the project s party? shikamaru said.

O yess I will, hold up what is that smell... OH SHITMY RAMEN IS BURNING! naruto said in anger. haha that's what you get

shikamaru said in laughter, THIS SHIT IS HOT IS HELL naruto said crying. so will you be there said shikamaru o-o yeah'' yes ok but you gotta leave now naruto said. see ya naruto see ya shikmaru leaves out. is tie for me

to take me a nap naruto said eating his ramen so he runs in bed. naruto wakes up 4 hours later he *yawns* and looks at the clock holy shit its 7:00 pm I got to get dress so naruto puts on his clothes and runs out of

door.

hey ino I-I wonder where is n-n-naruto at? hinata said. Don't worry hes coming ino said smiling everyone looks WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! a ferri 450 comes in the drive way and drake started from the bottom

comes on started from the bottom now we here started from the bottom now my whole team is fucking here. everyone *who are you? a person steps out the car. every one gasps except shikamaru was shocked, holy shit

n-n-naruto is that you. yes its me everyone, naruto you look different and more sexier sakura said. hinata got in sakuras ear if you even touch him I will fucking kill you got it? hinata said angrily.

ok I will not get by him

at all sakura said getting scared. Woah!? where did you get that car naruto? saskue said looking jealous. I bought it for 100,000, bucks why because is you fuck up my shit im going fuck up yo house. everyone except

saskue laughed, so naruto what did you do these last 3 years? gaara said, I was training with the kubyii and learning how to control it naruto said.

ok its great to be back bro garra said proud of naruto. so wheres the

party at I thought the project s was here naruto said worried don't worry kiba said they is going to be here just wait.

50 cars and trucks pop-up. DAM ITS GOING DOWN IS THIS BITCH! WE GOING JAM IN THIS BITCH

naruto said excited. every one looks at naruto even the 300 people that poped up looked at him.

ok lets get started now so every one goes in the house. omg this house is big is hell neji said. whose is responsible for

this lovely house said rock lee. every one looks at each other and talk.

3 minutes later 3 men came up on the was on the top of the deck. B-Brother saskue said shocked yes it is me itachi, kisame and dediora. hey what

the fuck do you guys want naruto said.

I want to...GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED! YO DJ B DIDDY HIT IT Itachi said all I see is dollar signs came on. every one was partying sakura was twerking on saskue temari

was giving shikamaru a lap dance ten-ten was sucking nejis cock in the back of the room while choji was beating off and kiba was fucking ino.

so naruto went in one one room it was a huge king bed woah Im going to

sleep in here naruto said thinking about his training with the kyubii.

a person came in the room who are you naruto said the per son got closer. umm STAY BACK I GOT A KNIFE! naruto said scared.

a girl with dark blue Hair

came up o just you hinata so what brings you here naruto said.

uhh-n-n-naruto I wonder do you want to dance with me hinata said blushing. uhh sure I will naruto did ok thank you think you hinata said happily. hinata

ran up to naruto and hugged him. naruto in mind *im on hard what do I do? uh naruto-kun? yes hinata? what is that I fell I fell that something is putting pressure on my uhh never mind. hinata said felling shy and emberssed.

naruto got closer so hinata can feel his cock putting hard pressure to her virgina. hinata starts to have a orgasm, mmmmm... ooo yes hinata are you ok? naruto said. yes I am said hinata they got

closer to each other. n-n-naruto-kun...I..lov then someone breaks down the door everyone came up stairs.

hey is everything alright said itachi. yes it it naruto as they was steal hugging each other. woah they are a

good couple said ino.

I agree said shikamaru. hinata no their not Neji said . They should r go out said temari and ten-ten.

hey naruto you should realy go for it kiba said. yes indeed its is really good to

see a youth couple in this party said rock lee so every one went back down stairs and start to party again.

BEEP BEEP Everyone: HOLY SHIT WTF a Monster truck came through the window and 10 men came out with

50+ plus pack of beer and drainers. who are you naruto said.

everybody my name is narukyzi and I was not going to miss out on this party who wants to join the build light contest, so who's first. I am first because im the best naruto said trying

to show off in front of Hinata. Hinata mumbles naruto-kun do your best, hey naruto if you can drink 10 packs o build light in 30 minutes you can win a AK-47,A KING size bed,a xbox one or a mansion with 20 bedrooms,

or a ps4 and a wii u natukyzi said. LETS DO THIS SHIT! naruto said proudly. first round GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!GO! everyone was cheering naruto on.

15 minutes later naruto drunk 20 packs of bottles of bud LIGHT

AND naruto finished it in 20 minutes YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH every one cheered crazy like if the Detroit lions are going to their first superbowl naruto -kun you did it hinata said in

mind. congrats naruto you won said Narukyzi.

hic*so dam*hic wat which one of *hic you are hic* hinata* because I *hic want to *hic *hic tell her something. everyone want to here what naruto said.

**Can Naruto tell Hinata what he feels about her? Find out Next time on Naruto x Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2 cat fight?

Last time on naruto x hinata

naruto was drunk as hell and

he was going to tell hinata

something could he say I love you

find out next bitches.

Hey hinata *hic I got something to tell you something naruto said. uh.N-n-naruto-kun what is it said hinata,

I ...L...love you hinata and I love them pretty eyes and your nice hair,naruto said. I.I hinata starts to *blush o Naruto-kun I love you too, they start to put there lips

close to each other and start to kiss. awwwww every one start to say in a lovely voice except sakura. Who would like this hinata whore Sakura said. what whore the

\only whore I see is you sakura'", hinata said in a comeback OOOOOOOOOOO DAMMMM SAKURA YOU GOT COOKED said every one in the party. Shut up naruto you

bitch no one likes you, and you is the dumbest one in this party you ugly ass bitch the reason every one likes you is because we feel sorry for your demon ass and wehate to say this but get out the fucking party. Woah! hold on bitch don't talk to my Naruto-kun like that I will kick your ass call him a demon again and I will gentle fist your BITCH ASS!

hinata said angrily. bring it'', on bitch naruto is a demon and that's why his parents left him because he is full of trash.. stop it sakura naruto

said. and he better be lucky he got you because I bet his parents is B...Smack, hinata sends sakura flying through the wall. DAMMMMMMMMM WORLDDDDD! STARRR! said Narukyzi, every one takes out their camera. Byakugan ahhhhh take this sakura gentle fiss! hinata pushes sakura and chest ans she cough up blood.

Damm this is going to you tube and world star hip hop kiba said. you want to fight you got one sakura charges her fist to hinata but she ran into a trap. 8 trygrams!

32 palms, aww shit sakura said, the first to goes to her shoulder ouchh''" I give"' up hinata, please I give up the rest went to sakura's temple and her chest. Sakura

tried to run away but is was too late AIR Palms BOOOMMM sakura went flying through the house to the pool but she did not come back up. Hey we gotta go check on

my bitch saskue said. everyone went to the pool to see if shes was ok, Hey guys MY BITCH IS DROWNING SOMEONE GO GET HER saskue said in anger. rock lee went under the water just to get her. after that rock lee puts her on the concrete are you ok...sakura. y-yes I am hinata runs to sakura if you even attempt to fuck with my

naruto-kun I will fucking kill you Got it? Sakura coughs up blood, DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME Hinata starts to cry because she is getting nervous. yes I do got"', it please stop-it sakura said.

well that's it for too day guys the next one might be a lemon chapter for only naruto and hinata ok se ya :')


	3. Chapter 3 things just got real?

Hey guys im sorry that I been messing up on my story with not enough spaces and other things but yeah just like I said im new on here and I will be

im proving that in the future but in the meaning time it will maybe not be lemon chapters in my naruto shit...or will i but it might be on my regular show stories in the future

but for now I will be doing naruto.

* * *

Hey hinata GET OFF MI BITCH BEFORE I '"MAKE' YOU MI BITCH saskue said with full anger. Ok you fucking emo bastered I will, hinata got off Sakura and punch her

one more time, ok you can stop it now naruto said shyly. Hey lm getting bored is hell I wanna go home like fo real whos wit me neji said, IM GOING HOME TO TRAIN

LIKE SHIT! Rock lee said so rock lee ran like a bitch just to train. so hinata what do you want to do now naruto said, I want to go home and f-fuck the s-s-shit out of

you Hinata said in a horny way, every one gasped, yo naruto don't fuck up my cuzin like real talk if you do ima try a rotation on yo ponk ass, neji said. ok I will not

fuck your cuzin hard is hell Naruto said,every one laughed hard. But Neji just stood there like a ponk. Hey "BITCH' im come on we ant got much time Saskue

\

said, NO SASKUE FUCK YOU IM TIRED OF YOU CALLING ME A BITCH! Sakura said in anger. I ANT YOUR "BITCH', SASKUE YOU CAN FORGET IT BECAUSE ITS" OVER, OO

OOOO every one laughed, But Saskue just stood there like a drug dealer. But Sakura come on.. NOO IM TIRED OF YOUR EMO SHIT YOU EMO BASTERED Sakura said

crying. WORLDDDD STARRRR Kiba said, every one agreed what Kiba said. come on Sakura I will not call you a b-bitch no "more' ITS OVER FUCK YOU SASKUE IM

DONE GOODBYE Sakura said running out. OOOOOOO I GOT IT ON CAMERA I GOT IT ON CAMERA Narukyzi said. I do to lets go mother fucka Kiba said every one left

but Naruto and Hinata. sooo yeah what do you want to do Hinata o you need a ride home or something? Naruto said. No im coming "home" with you Hinata said. oo ok

Hey Naruto get the fuck 'out" my house itachi said. ok I will Naruto and Hinata got in the car and drove home.

* * *

LEMMONNNNNNNN TIME hey guys tell me what do you think about this story and what do you want me to put on the next chapter im out peace ;)


	4. Chapter 4 lemmon time

Hey n-naruto kun nice car Hinata said shyly. Thanks Hinata I got this car in a "ramen" contest last year Naruto said. o that's pretty nice for you to accomplish t-t-that

hinata said blushing. So here we are Nartuo said my house isn't it nice naruto said. o but your fridge is filled with ramen Hinata said and she starts to laugh. So here

is my room it has a lot of ramen and kunine pictures too Naruto said. Hey Hinata do you mind if I take my shirt off naruto said o-o-o-no I don't mind if you do hinata

said. Hinata *in mind* yes im finalily going to see naruto shirtless omg im blushing hard. uh hinata is you ok naruto "said' worried,o-o yeah naruto im fine hinata said.

they both stares at each other and got closer and closer and start to kiss and Hinata pushed Naruto on his bed. H-Hey Hinata can we watch henati so we can learn. No

Naruto-kun hinata starts going downward on Naruto, and pulled down his pants. uh h-Hinata what is you doing is we...you would see Hinata said cutting Naruto off.

Hinata opens the button of his underwear. *WHAM* Naruto's cock hits Hinata in the face, Um -N-Naruto-kun your.y-..our-your cock is -h-h-huge, Hinata said. Hinata

Starts to strokes naruto's Cock, and blush at the same time. Hey Hinata I love you. hinata starts to stroke Harder while Naruto have an orgasm. Hinata starts moaning*

while fingering her vrgina o-o Naruto kun when I first saw you I had a crush on you, and when I go to sleep I dream of you. Naruto was speechless Naruto pulled Hinata

panties down and put his cock in there. OOOOOO SHIT NARUTO-KUN UHHH AHHHH, Hinata moans hard, OOO hinata, t think im going to... Naruto-Kun! Hey Neji we

is going to bust down the door in the minute ok? Kiba said. yes all I hear is *smack*smack smack/ *lets go back to naruto and hinata...

Hey hinata you have an ass and a tight pussy Naruto said

Naruto puts his cock in Hinatas ass and starts to fuck her hard UHHHH NARUTO-KUN GO SLOWER hinata pleased O GO FAST AS YOU SAID IT. OOOOOOO HINATA IM

GOING TO CUM naruto said ooo NARUTO -KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HINATA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! sperm goes flying

across hinata face. ooo Naruto kun- I want to have a... *SOMEONE BREAKS* down door.

who could it be? could it just be neji and kiba? find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto in deep trouble?

(*Someone kicks down door*) O my god what the "hell' going on Kiba said, naruto WHAT THE "HELL' IS YOU DOING TO MY CUZIN neji said. Im just "having' fun with Hinata Naruto said.

Hey Hinata I forbid you from being "with Naruto Neji said. _W-what you cant tell me "'what' to_ do_ like you can control my life you bastered _hinata said putting back on her clothes.

Get out now Naruto your goina to pay for what you did, neji said. o yeah ill see about that Naruto runs to the car and drives out. After him now!1 neji said getting in his charger along with kiba and hinata.

_BOOM! _OH SHIT naruto said I gotta grive faster if im going to get away.

Neji: Bumps the back off _ bumper._ Dammit I paid 500,000 dollars for this car o no you going to pay Naruto jumps off a ramp an Crashes into sakura house where ino,saskue,lee,choji,shino,narukyzi,shikamaru,and temari playing cards at. Hey Naruto I got you... Neji was cut off by Hinata's slap. WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO WHY DID,

YOU "CRASH" IN MY " HOUSE WITH A FERRI 450 sakura said mad. I was getting a way from Neji. NO THATS NOT ALL YOU HAD SEX WITH HINATA! neji said. every one *gasps*

And im going to kick your ass. Neji ran up to naruto and punched him in the face naruto went flying through the table. Neji STOP IT! NOW HINATA SAID but Neji just rapidly punching Naruto in the face.

Everyone Took Neji off of Naruto. When Naruto got off he cough up blood. Don't fuck with me or "hinata" ok lets go Neji said . NO bitch lets finish this now so naruto ran

up to Neji and hit him,but he missed neji triped Naruto which made him fall through the glass table punching him again. Neji -S-STOP IT you IDOT hinata cried. NO hinata Naruto is just a failure that gets hated by every one naruto is the weakest link. fuck Naruto

Naruto(*starts flash back*) _Hey guys want to play with me? No you demon fox I hate you get away' from me the kid said running away. *in mind* why not no one play with me naruto starts crying._

_Naruto: Why does every body hates me?_

_iruka sensi: not everyone hates you_

_Naruto: w-w-who are y-you?_

_Iruki sensi: im your friend._

_Naruto:... whats your name _

_Iruka sensi: iruka just call me iruka sensi _

_Naruto:O-ok iruka sensi._

_Iruka: Hey naruto how about this I take you to the ramen shop and I will train with you:_

_Naruto O NOW we TALKING!_

_Iruka: *pats naruto on the head. boy stick with me and you will become a ninja in no-time._

_*They both walks to the ramen shop* _

_man: hey who is with that demon loser_

_Iruka: naruto is not a loser:_

_man: sure he is _

_Iruka; don't listen to him._

_naruto: *wipes tears* its ok._

_they both laughed togheter_

_(*ends flash back*) _

_ Neij is stomping naruto in the head hard as he could. Do you want to fuck with me now NARUTO HUH!? neji said. NEJI STOP YOU "HURTING"HIM PLEASE STOP! Hinata cried. Neij that's enough kiba back Neji so is every one else_

_Don't _ you_ ever fuck with_ hinata_ do you hear me NARUTO neji breaks out of the hold back and runs to naruto taking out his charka. 64 palms neji sends naruto flying through the wall lets go hinata Naruto's done so are you because YOU IS GROUNDED._

_Hinata runs off crying, the ambulance came and taked Naruto away._

_ **Don't worry naruto will get his revenge... or not next chapter sorry guys :'(**_


	6. Chapter 6 drama in hospital

Naruto wakes up in the hospital *yawns* and turn his head right, uh hey Hinata what is you doing here Naruto said. o Uh N-Naruto kun i wanted to see how you was doing today Hinata said here i got "you" some flowers Naruto.

Naruto just stood there with his fist balled up (*flash back*) ahhh take this NEJI RASENGAN! neji moved out the way and trips naruto causing him to fall through the glass table and stared kicking him and punching him. *_Flashback ends*_

Uh-naruto-kun is you alright hinata said worried. What the hell you mean im alright i got my ass kicked in front of every one, screw this Naruto said trying to get out of the bed. Ahh damit *Naruto falls on the N-NARUTO IS YOU OK! hinata said worried. yes i am about to kick neji's "ass" right now fuck why i cant get up Naruto said. Hinata went to help naruto up. W-what are you doing hinata Naruto said im trying to help you up.

Leave me alone Hinata why are you always got to help me i don't need "your" dumb help Naruto said. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN DO YOU HERE ME "NOW" I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT! Hinata .

I said leave me alone Hinata god dammit go tell neji i want a rematch. Naruto said. No Naruto-kun im not telling nothing until you heal back hinata go tell HIM NO...*smack*.. why did you just do that Hinata Naruto said.

Because i did that to tell you something hinata got in naruto's face. What is it hinata? Naruto said, because neji is dangerous.. he can k-kill you Hinata said. No he CAN'T! Naruto smacked hinata which made her fall into the floor.

Naruto... u-u smacked me hinata said shaking. so what its "like u ain't my parents Naruto said. *hinata starts to cry*, so this is what you want im going to go tell him and you know what? Hinata said, What is it Hinata Naruto said. I-Its over... Hinata said looking down and running out the room.

So this is how it end's huh naruto said angrily. *knock* knock*, who is it Naruto said, its me loser saskue ,sakura. come In... naruto said. Hey why did Hinata run out the hospital crying Sakura said sitting in a chair. Its none of your business Naruto said, So what loser you lost to a person that is a higher class than you Naruto your no match saskue said.

well does it matter that "he is a "better" class 'than me naruto said. Hey Naruto DONT TALK TO "SASKUE" LIKE THAT AND ALL THAT "HE DONE" `FOR YOU.. NO FOR ALL I DONE FOR HIM AND YOU! Naruto said cutting sakura off.

Im am sick of this shit i risk your life to save you and this how you do me naruto said. Naruto i don't give a shit if you saved me or Now but you don't ever i mean ever talk to me or saskue like that in your life Naruto Sakura said angrily. So if a Hurricane came now i would let you drown and rot if thats what you want and some day im going to become hokage now get the fuck out my sight Naruto said. Ok i will but

remember Neji is way stronger than you and you will allways be the weakest Ninja in konata sakura said. You will never become hokage in that weak state you in now get some rest loser Saskue said walking out of the room.

i Don't need any one Naruto said closeing his eyes...

Naruto wakes up the next day seeing Hinata sleeping Next to him naruto was stunned.

Hinata what are you doing here Naruto said. Naruto-kun.. I Don't want to leave you ever in my life I hate to see you mad like this Hinata said. Hinata I wasn't mad I was upset at you and... Hinata got up and hugged Naruto fast.

B-but Hinata I s-slaped you and u cried. so what Naruto-kun I love you and I don't care if you "shoot' me "with" a shot gun I will still love you Hinata said Hugging naruto harder I love you too...Hinata Naruto said with tears running down his face.

*someone opens door So loser me and sakura thought what we was too hard on you and we wanted to say...(*saw Naruto and Hinata kissing*). ok maybe we should leave now saskue said. leaving out of the what do you want to do? hinata said feeing horny. I want to just rest nartuo said yawning, Oo no you not hinata said grabing naruto's D***.

Hinata took of Her shirt *Knock* Knock who is it* Naruto said. its me stupied fuck Neji HEY LEAVE US ALONE NEJ...*Naruto grabs Hinata's mouth, hey is that Hinata I here in there? Neji said no its not iam just watching tv that's all Naruto said.

Well we will see about that *Neji kicks down door* HINATA RUN NOW! Naruto said in alert but it was too late ten-ten poped up behind her with a kunie on Hinata's neck. NARUTO HELP! hinata said crying. What the hell do you want from us Naruto said I want you to stay from my cuzin neji said.

No because that's not going to happen ninja art shadow clone justu naruto ran out of his bed and tried to attack but neji and hinata snd ten ten was gone than naruto turned around and saw a huge rock coming his way boom naruto was knocked out. Naruto-kunnnnnnnnnnn! SHUT UP YOU CUNT! ten ten said hitting Hinata with a baseball bat knocking hinata out cold. Naruto wakes up and se a note next to him,

if _you want to see your girl again you will have to come see me at the leaf_

_ field every one will be there to see you lose again failure_

_ signed neji._

** so I hope you guys likes it **

** can naruto show every one his true power?**

** find out next time on the fight! :')**

**'**


	7. Chapter 7 the fight

**Hey guys how is my story going so far is it going good or bad just tell me in the review.**

** ok lets get to the story...**

dammit naruto said running out of the hospital,i got to get home and change my cloths. what are you guys doing to me Hinata said. were taking you to the leaf field so we can wait on Naruto so I can kick his ass again neji said.

No u cant beat Naruto at all hinata said mumbling. O yess he can ten ten said punching hinata in the face, "you son of a bitch let me go get me out of this "car! Hinata said. you ant going No where u fucking whore ten-ten said knocking Hinata out cold agan.

*Neji phone rings* yo wat up Narukyzi, Neji said trying to show off in front of ten-ten, Not much man I got the whole crew here my man rocklee, Kiba, saskue, choji, shino, sakura, shikamaru, garra kankuro, and the sensis too man and a lot of random people from other villages Narukyzi said getting hyped up ok man im pulling up now neji said, oooooo we see you man we see you. woah that's a huge crowd ten-ten said kissing Neji.

so what is we suppose to do with this whore ten-ten said, just kick her out and put her with sakura and the others. Yo Neji whats good man Narukyzi said, not much when is the failure going to get here Neji said ]. Don't worry he is on his way to get his ass beat Temari said.

_*Lets go to Naruto*_

OK this should do Naruto said putting on an orange and black jacket and pants. Naruto runs out door with his future 6th hokage jacket? So I guess hes to scared neji said I bet he's at home... UP THERE kiba said every one looks and see naruto with his 9-tailed fox jacket on Naruto lands on the ground every one starts to create a large round crowd.

so "whats the deal" naruto is you going to sit there or make a first move,Neji said but naruto did not respond Naruto closed his eyes and around Neji sighed* what is that is he doing Neji said. *naruto opens eyes* everyone gaps.

Naruto-kun do your best hinata said sadly.

So I guess I hae to do the first move *_Neji runs up to naruto and tried to attack but naruto disappeared.*_ what neji looks up and the air and gets punched into the ground everyone starts chanting. gentle fist hit naruto which made him go in to the air take this 6 a TRYGRAMS 64 AIR PALMS 5 palms 26 palms neji did it into naruto was almost about to fall into the ground.

take this 64 PALMS! BOOOM every one starts to scream. *pant*pant*pant* so I guess this is over Neji said. no way shikamaru and the others said wow just like I said guys Naruto is the weakest ninja in konata and he talk a it but cant prove that hes the best. im out of here Neji said.

Naruto disappeared, what the... Up HERE RASIGANN neji looks up and everyone else too, Neji gets hit in the for head with the Rasingan neji goes flying through the wall. every one looks at naruto and see red chakra flowing around and every one also see one tail.

What is t-that even Naruto sakura said, yes it is Kakashi said. w-what do you mean sakura said curious. its naruto 9-talied beast mode hes not even in it yet he just got the spirt flowing around him kakashi said. w-hat is that even naruto saskue said in mind.

Neji uses *Byakagun*

so" this is the real Neji when he don't cheap shot like a bitch ok im going to kill you Muti shadow clone jusitu. all of Naruto clones had rasegan Dashing down into neji again Neij takes off his head band and points u two fingers.

Ok time to get serious neji palmed all the shadow clones and more came at the same time blocking neji. ha I already "know the real" Naruto, Neji runs up to a Naruto and punches him though the crowd which made all the clones vanished. Naruto coughs out blood, Naruto-kun! hinata yelled.

what the how is that even possible kiba said. HEY NARUTO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE BEFORE U GET KILLED! Hinata said yelling but Naruto could not here him. Hey guys im going to do naruto the same way like I did him last time I fought him.

*_Neij gets on naruto and rapidly punches him*._

Hinata starts to run towards naruto but she was held back by temari. So this is naruto the weakest bastered in the world neji said punching him taking all his chakra away from Naruto. araghhhh! come on fox show me your power naruto said talking into his fox.

A big fox behind the gate show up out of no where so boy what do you want said the 9-tailed fox give me your power" naruto said. as you wish the 9-tailed fox said. ok is you going to do something or you is going to give up Neji said punching him.

NARUTO-KUNN GET UP PLEASE! Hinata said crying.

_(*flashback begans*)_

_all the kids playing except naruto._

_kid: hey want to play with us._

_naruto: you really mean it._

_kid: yes I do come on_

_mom: hey jody I told you not to play with this kid he's the boy that destroyed the village with the 9-tailed fox._

_kid: ok *looks back at naruto and hugged his mom* and they walked away._

_Naruto walks around the village*_

_Man: get out the village you loser_

_Naruto looks around and see people shaking their head._

_Naruto looks at kids hugging their mom and daddys._

_Naruto turns around and starts to cry._

_Everyone: you is a freak you don't deserve to be here get out of here you freak._

_Naruto turns around to see a girl with grey eyes with dark blue hair peaking through through the tree . Naruto went there to see who it is but she was gone.._

_Naruto just looked down and all of a sudden all of his friends like saskue, sakura,Kakashi, rock lee and all of the crews poped up in his mind._

_(*Flashback ends*) Saskue sakura iruka kakashi shikamaru naruto said in mind I wont let you down even you hinata I wont show u that im the weakest in the village im not going to let you down _

Neji just keep punching him, everyone starts to laugh,EXCEPT hinata and sakura.

Hey failure is you going to sit there or is you going to do something u dam fool neji charges one more punch and it was blocked by narutos hand every one gaps.

Hey "what" the Hell? Naruto stands up holding neji's fist red chakra flowing everywhere.

W-what" who are you neji said scared. The same person that is going to kick your ASS! naruto punches Neji which made him fly through 500 yards of trees. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto with that kind of chakra.

WHAT' THE HELL"IS THAT "EVEN`NARUTO! Kiba said yelling. Naruto starts screaming araghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! his skin turns to red bubbles and full of chakra. N-naruto kun what are you hinata said in mind. So that's his true power or that's half of it wait a minute... NEJI GIVE UP NOW BEFORE YOU GET KILLED! kakashi said yelling. No I must kill that is my destiny neji said running up to Naruto.

Naruto took a Black dark ball and shoving it in Neji's face real hard which made the ground crack open 50 feet down in the ground every one was blocking their face from the intense wind. Naruto just stood there with bones showing all over his body every one was shocked.

NARUTO STOP IT NOW UR IN 5 TAILS STATE IF YOU KEEP IT UP YOU WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE TOWN! HERE ME NOW NARUTO GET OUT OF IT! Kakashi said yelling. n-naruto kun what did I do I should of never been mean to you sakura said. Naruto ran up to Neji with a massive rasengan but it was blocked by Hinata.

Naruto s-stop it please hinata said holding back tears Hinata slap naruto in the face everyone was shock then Naruto Slap Hinata which made her fly high up in the air every one gaps Naruto I-im sorry hinata said hinata falls on the ground witch made her knocked out.

HINATAAAAA Neji yelled, Naruto you is going to pay neji ran up to naruto but Naruto used dark rasegan on him. what the I neverr thought naruto will be this strong temeri said. Neji was pounded hard on the ground. So is that all Neji naruto said.

Kiba ran up to hinata, Hinata please wake up please Hinata opened one eye. K-kiba u was there for me Hinata said. Naruto changed back The winner is... Naruto every one cheered on then every one gaps when they seen whats they just saw

** hi guys sorry I was gone for a long time Im just busy on livestreams but what was that all about? find out next time The Heartbroken Ninja**


	8. Chapter 8 the Heart broken Ninja

**wat up guys so how this story going do you want me to make more just tell me in the review box :)**

**NOTICE: I do NOT own naruto this is complete fan made and I hope you guys like it.**

Everyone gaps Whats the matter guys Naruto said. "What ever you do Naruto don't turn around" shikamaru said. Naruto *turns around* NARUTO NOOOOOOOOOO! Everyone yelled, Naruto sees kiba on top of hinata making out while kiba touching hinata every one was quiet.

Hinata looks and see that Naruto staring at them kissing. everyone was shocked and quiet. Naruto-kun *Hinata said in mind* naruto-kun its not what you think Hinata said felling sad. ALL I DONE FOR YOU AND THATS WHAT I GET FROM YOU Naruto said crying he runs off crying.

Naruto-kun wait Hinata yelled. oo nice going you fuck face garra said, "for all he done and u cheat on him you should be shame!" garra yelled

Naruto im sorry man I did not "mean to do it Kiba said."

/

"Hey guys lets go check on him!" saskue said! Kiba go fuck your self Saskue said running off.

Fuck this I hate my life Naruto said drinking beer, over 50 packs of beer was all on the floor broken and cracked. (*someone knocks on door*) What the fuck do you want Naruto said. Its me saskue, shino, Shikamaru,

and we got some one that wants to say sorry Saskue said walking in with the rest of the crew.

Naruto I just waned to say im sor... Saskue if you don't get him out if my sight im going to kill him now Naruto said with red chakra flowing round him. ok I will man kiba get the hell out! garra yelled kiba runs out of door. Naruto you don't need her you deserve someone better than her garra said what a drag if you guys need me I will be sleep at home shikamaru said walking out the door.

Naruto don't worry we got your back and by the way school starts on Monday. "what"? school starts on Monday, Naruto said shocked. Garra sighed yes I hate to day but yeah its a bummer to go back. Everyone get the hell out my house! now! Naruto yelled.

ok man lets go guys shino said when did I put him in this story but anyways lets get back.

3 hours has passed away but naruto Is still upset Why hinata why did you do this to me Naruto said drinking the beer faster. (*Someone knocks on door*) "what the fuck"! man Naruto said yelling. Naruto its me sakura, ino, ten-ten and temari what the fuck yall want"`Naruto yelled we just came to check on you. can we come in sakura said.

well come in assholes. the girls step in and shock what they saw, woah! whats with the ramen bowls and beer bottles on the floor ino said, Naruto just stared at her with demon eyes, ok so Naruto im so sorry ino said. So what the fuck you guys want it better be quick Naruto said holding a full moon rasegan.

uh we wanted to just say we sorry what happen out there sakura said, is that all Naruto said, no and i wanted to say.. sakura starts to feel on Naruto. hold up! what the hell do you think you doing slut. Naruto said i want to heal the one part where you got attacked by Neji it looks bad sakura said.

Is that all you care about is me! the last time i checked you was not my mom or my dad Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun im just trying to help" you... sakura said looking down. Help me!? I don't need your fucking help you pussy fucker. Naruto yelled pussy fucker? How could you Naruto sakura begans to cry. get out of my sight all of you Naruto said.

wow Naruto you don't have to be a bitch about it ino said.

Naruto runs "up to ino and slap her in the face. Naruto-kun stop it! Sakura yelled get out my house now all of you! all the girls left out his house and Naruto begins to cry again. and drinks more beer the rest of the Night.

/

Lets go to Hinata: im so sory Naruto-kun what did i do Hinata said. *knock knock BOOM!* Dad what are you doing Hinata said you fucking whore Hizashi runs up to Hinata and smack her Hard which made her fall on the ground hard.

"o-ouch dad what was that for Hinata said yelling I will tell you why u fucking cheater, why the hell did you kiss a faggot with a mut Hizashi runs up to her again and this time he punch her which made her fly through the wall. Dad stop it! Hinata yelled,

No this is your punishment I will kick your ass until I fell like stopping Hizashi gets a belt and starts whipping her with the belt with chakra on it Neji was in his room listing to rap music pretending not to here Hinata screaming.

/

*ok lets go back to Naruto*

What did I do I did not want to fight Neij fuck this man!, Naruto throws a bottle out the window and hit a kid in the head. I need some ramen fuck this shit.

Naruto went to the ramen restaurant shop and he saw Saskue sitting there with Sakura hugging each other, Naruto just stood there looking, Sakura and saskue just stood there o hey Naruto-kun sakura said.

o yeah..hi sakura Naruto said feeling depressed so wanna go go kart racing guys saskue said. "No I don't and what you want sakura Naruto said. N-no nothing I don't want nothing sakura said. H-Hey sakura can I play with your boobs Naruto said.

Fuck off shes mines Naruto Saskue said. D-don't worry its enough for everyone Naruto said drunk.

I will kick your ass Saskue runs up to Naruto and kick him through the ground N-naruto you drunk stop it man saskue said I need to get laid tonight Naruto runs up to a girl and he touched her ass, hey you pervert the girl smacked Naruto in the face Naruto was Knocked out.

Naruto wakes up in the middle of the night with a familer ex siting next to him.

H-hey Naruto kun Hinata said Naruto ignores her and Starts drinking more beer

I snuck out the house just to tell you something Hinata said but Naruto still did Not respond

I should Not of did what I did back out there and my dad did kick my ass for cheating on you.

and I accepted that and I did not mean to do that Naruto I was not thinking right Hinata said.

Naruto-kun Im sorr... Naruto ran up and kissed her. Hinata begans to close her eyes Naruto-kun Hinata said in mind.

But naruto how could you forgive me for all I did Hinata said I don't care about that anymore the only thing I care about is you Naruto said.

oh naruto-kun I love you too Hinata starts to kiss naruto Naruto unzipped his jacket dammit I hate buttons Hinata said trying to take off her shirt.

*naruto picks up Hinata and they ran up in the room and the rest of the Night went smooth if you know what I mean :)

**so guys I hope you liked it and please tell me if you want me to make another one please tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hinata kidnapped

**last time on Naruto x hinata naruto was sad because hinata **

**was kissing kiba and naruto was so mad that he smacked ino through the wall**

**and the boys came in and kiba wanted to tell naruto he was sorry but naruto got mad and **

**told him go get out of his house befor he kill him. and hinata got her ass beat by her dad for cheating on Naruto.**

**so Hinata snuck in the house and told naruto she was sorry and she will never do it again but she was cut off by Naruto's kiss**

**and both of them went in the room and they both did something good**

**NOTICE: I do NOT own naruto and any way this is complete fan made and I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

** ok lets go to the story.**

* * *

Naruto-kun wake up Hinata said rubbing him. w-what is it Hinata-chan Naruto said rubbin his eyes I think someone is in the house Hinata said. _*they both hear beer bottles break*_

What the hell is that Naruto said getting out his bed.

Hey Hinata I know you there Hizashi said, " oh no its my dad Hinata said in panic. Don't worry get under my bed Naruto said. Hizashi Kicks down Naruto door. what do you want and why is you here Naruto said. Im looking for Hinata have you seen her? Hizashi said. no I have not seen her at all.

ok if you seen her let me know Hizashi said turning around with a angry grin. Hinata runs out the window but was stopped by Neji im afraid you wont do that Neji said Holding her mouth with a gun on the side of her head. Hinata! Naruto yelled im going to kill you u piece of shit Naruto runs up to Hizashi but was stabbed by Neji.

Hinata tried to talk but was smacked out of nowhere by ten ten.

/lets go to the others.

10,20,30,40,50,60,70,80,90,100 im rich hell yes! shino yelled. hey guys do you hear something BOOM! hey guys that Noise "looks like its coming form Naruto's house Shikamaru said. O dam did Naruto used his power to rape the shit of hinata? saskue said, NO dumb shit they're both in trouble u dumb ass shikamaru said. we have to go help sakura said.

Right ino said lets goo!. *someone kicks down door* Hey guys did you hear the noise guys kakashi said. You know it to Naruto and hinata is getting under attacked by the hyuga army Shikamaru said. Lady tsunade kicks down the wall.

Hey guys did you hear the noise"? lady tsunade said while drinking sake. Yes we did we got to go see what it is rock lee said.

/ lets go to Naruto and hinata.

Ok man what do you want from me Naruto said. I will show you what I want Hizashi brings a full of hyuga army and they took Hinata away. Naruto help! Hinata yelled "Don't worry Hinata I will save you, Naruto runs up to one Soldier but he threw gas at Naruto which made Naruto pass out.

We all most there I hope we aint to late kakashi said running with the rest with the crew. 10 Minutes later the team arrives but they was too late,

Ohhh no this is bad shikamaru said. They open one door and sees Naruto on the floor with only boxers on.

"Naruto-kun... sakura mumbled, Hey naruto were is Hinata? Saskue said. Shes gone... Naruto said holding a picture of her.

Im going to kill that" bastard Neji" if that's the last "Thing I do! Naruto said gaining red chakra around Him. Naruto do you know where They went?! lady tsunade said. No all I herd was that they was going to their secret base in their village.

That's not true said kiba walking inside of the room. "What do you know smart ass Naruto said angrly. "Guys trust me Neji told me not to tell anyone this but he said hes going to kill Hinata" Kiba said.

Hes going to do "What?! Naruto said. Yes they is going underground in the land of fried patties Kiba said.

F-fried p-patties Naruto and the gang *bursts out laughing* except of Lady tusnade.

Lady tusnade runs up to Kiba and punches Him Which made him fly though the wall QUIT BULLSHITING AND TELL US THE REAL STORY YOU FUCKING PRICK! tusnade yelled.

Ok ok I will can you please get off of me Kiba said. Lady tusnade gets off Kiba with out saying any words. ok guys u listening? Kiba questioned yes were listing Naruto said. ok... Well get on with it Lady tusnade said.

Kiba sighted... I Know nothing. everyone falls upside down, Kiba what the hell everyone runs after Kiba and beats him up.

\ Lets go to Hinata

N-naruto kun I miss you Hinata cried. Someone Breaks down the Chamber W-who are you Hinata said. Im here to break you out Killer bee said Think you Hinata runs up to killer bee and Hugs him hard. o-ok Hinata That's enough.

**Sorry this was short im working fast as possible before school start dam I hate it but I will be working on it tonight :)**


	10. Chapter 10 short chapter

**Last time Hinata woke up Naruto because she herd someone breaking in the house**

**Guess who... .. it was her dad Hizashi, Hizashi asked for hinata but Naruto was, **

**Hiding Hinata under His bed so Hizashi turns around with a evil smirk because **

**he knew their plan. So Hinata tries to escape out the window but was caught by Neji.**

**Neji knew her plan so Neji was ordered to bring the Hyuga army to come attack the leaf village.**

**naruto tried to attack neji but was stabbed in the arm with a kunine. so They took Hinata to where? Lets see can**

**Kiba Figure it out so Kiba Kicks down the door while every one was in naruto house where all the crisis happened. **

**Kiba tells them that They took Hinata away to the land of fried patties wtf is this a joke. Every one Bursts out laughing**

**Even Naruto. Lady tusnade ran up to Kiba and punched him through the wall. but kiba did not know the the real story which**

**made every one beat the hell out of him. so Hinata was crying for Naruto but someone breaks down cell but who tried to break her out?**

**O Yeah THE ONLY KILLER BEE! could it be successful or not, lets find out.**

**NOTICE: I do NOT own this Naruto and anyway this is complete fan made and if you don't like it you can SUCK IT! LETS GO!**

* * *

O where am I Hinata said in fear. I Miss my Naruto-kun *Hinata begans* to cry but all of a sudden someone breaks the cell. W-who are you Hinata asked Yo . Im here to Break you out Killer bee said, o Think you soo much Hinata runs up to killer bee and hugged him.

No ones Going anywhere Hinata and killer bee turns around to see who it is it was Kabuto With a Gun pointing it behind killer bee's head.

Oroachimaru Poped up behind Hinata and snakes Raped around her neck Hinata gaps while one sprayed poison purple gas which made Hinata pass out. Hinata! shit Killer bee takes out his sword and in hurry sliced Kabuto's gun in half. w-what how did.. never mind.

kabuto ran up to Hinata but was blocked by a leaf hurricane. uh Hey my name is rock lee and Im here do defeat you Oroachimaru Rocklee taunted.

Killer bee Runs out with Hinata. Than Naruto arrived, So its you two again. Naruto said. Yes we was assigned by the Hyuga clan. Hyuga clan No way they will destroy the leaf village like that NOT EVER! Naruto runs up to Oroachimaru and punched him which made him fly through the building.

UH dammit Oroachimaru unleashes snakes at Naruto but Naruto took 2 kunais and sliced Both of them up in one second Oroachimaru went for the attack but he failed to do so.

**sorry this story was too short I will be back with new soon im just tired of the haters on here im just trying to do my best on here.**


End file.
